


Painful Misunderstandings

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Concussions, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Injury, krashlyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Carli punches Ashlyn in the face because she thinks she is cheating on Ali” - anon on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> No beta...all mistakes are my own.

**Prompt: “Carli punches Ashlyn in the face because she thinks she is cheating on Ali” - anonymous (Feel free to prompt me as well:** [ **here** ](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) **)**

* * *

 

Ashlyn face felt like a freight train had run into it. She really didn’t know what happened besides that Carli fucking Lloyd had just punched her in the face for no goddamn reason. There were people yelling all around her, but she really didn’t register anything except for the pain. She would bet good money that her nose was broken. It sure goddamn hurt like it did.

Jill’s voice carried over the others. “What the hell is going on?” Their national coach was pissed. A little less than half the team had been running around like chickens with their heads cut off when her voice stopped them. All movement was stilled except Ashlyn who was still in too much pain to hear a word. It wasn’t just the punch that hurt, but the back of her head was throbbing from where she had hit it on a chair when she fell.

Jill looked around the room staring at each of the women in turn. Becky was standing in the center of the room obviously separating the two combatants. The defender was glaring at Hope who appeared to have been holding Carli back. Next to them sat Ali who was in tears that continued to flow down her face despite the interruption from their coach. Kelley had an arm slung around the tearful woman’s shoulders rubbing her hand up and down her arm in comfort. Despite O’Hara’s more often than not immaturity, the girl knew when it was time to act in a serious manner. The grave appearance on her face suggested that whatever was going on was certainly not good.

Alex, Tobin, and Christen were standing around looking weary and unsure what exactly had happened. They obviously had not been as involved in the situation as the other girls. They appeared to know as much about the situation as the head coach knew. Whitney stood in the corner off to the side; Jill had barely noticed her up until now. She did not even look at her coach. She only had eyes for the bleeding keeper on the floor. The older woman knew that the two were friends so it came as no surprise to see worry etching her every feature. Jill followed her line of sight to where Ashlyn lay bleeding with Moe and Kling on either side of her.

The rest of the team’s coaching staff had gone out for the evening. Jill, knowing she would just cramp their style, had decided to stay in for the night. It was supposed to be peaceful. She had just sat down to Skype her wife when she had heard the yells from downstairs. Of course her team couldn’t handle themselves for one evening. She swore this would never happen if she were a coach for England, who had offered her the head coaching position several times.

In several strides, Jill was beside the bleeding keeper. Her hands came up to the blonde’s face pushing away the girl’s own red fingers from covering her injuries any longer. Her fingers pressed lightly at the already bruising area. Ashlyn let out a low cry. The area her fingers hit was tender. The nose was definitely broken. Jill cursed, her accent heavy on her tongue. “Bloody hell, Heath, Press go get the blooming car. We have to take her to the hospital.”

The girls were all too eager to leave the room. Alex wavered for a second not having been told to leave but wanting so much to follow after the other two girls who had been given an out. The coach glared at the young superstar before nodding her head in the direction of the door allowing her to escape with the others. The forward rushed out without looking back.

Jill watched her leave before turning to the obvious culprit behind everything. “You better have a good excuse, Lloyd. You’re already looking at a suspension.”

“She deserved-” Carli started only to be cut off by a very pissed off Jill Ellis.

“I didn’t ask for your bloody opinion. Now give me the facts. I want to know what the fuck happened here.” Her blood was boiling. She really just wanted to have a nice night in, and the team had gone and screwed it up. They’d all be lucky if this wasn’t in the morning news report. Not taking Ashlyn to the hospital wasn’t an option. She could have a concussion from the punch alone, but based on blood that was seeping into the blonde’s hair; she was probably more injured from the fall than anything else. It had not only been the punch that left the keeper unable to move from the ground.

“Ali came to me crying because she thought Ashlyn was cheating on her. We came down here and saw her and her new _lover_ cozied up on the couch. I confronted her, and she had the balls to deny it. I punched her for being such a lying bastard. Ali deserves better than you, Ash. I fucking knew you’d screw this up.” Carli was fuming. Hope was restraining her as she got more passionate in her speech.

Before the coach could say anything, Whitney stepped in. “She wasn’t cheating, you git. We were down her talking!”

“That’s a lie,” Ali screamed. “You two have been meeting secretly and whispering your little dirty love secrets. I saw you two together! You were holding her hand and jerked apart when we entered.” Her tears and sorrow had turned into white-hot rage. She took several steps towards her girlfriend, but Becky blocked her path. “How could you? I loved you, Ashlyn. How could you do that with...with _her_.” The last word came out as if she had just tasted something truly revolting.

Ashlyn tried to sit up, but the coach held her down. “We don’t need your side right now, Harris. You’re too injured.”

Although everything was still fuzzy, the keeper fought against her coach. She needed to say something. Everyone seemed to be getting the wrong idea. Really if this was what people were thinking, she couldn’t blame Carli for punching her. She would have too had the situations been reversed. “I...no...no cheat on you. The ring. She helped. I wanted help planning for the ring. Needed to give it to you.” There was a desperateness to her voice. Everything was so fuzzy that the words came out slurred and broken. Jill began ordering Kling and Moe to help her up. The flash of headlights had just shown through the window. The girls must have finally gotten the car. Jill would ream them out later for taking their sweet time.

Ali stopped them though, she had to know what her girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend at this point, was talking about. “What ring, Ash?”

“Marriage. You marry me?” The keeper’s hand, still covered in sticky blood, dug into her pocket pulling out a tiffany box. She held it up only to drop it causing it to roll across the floor and stop ironically at Carli’s feet. The midfielder picked it up already feeling dread curling in her stomach. Inside was a beautiful tiffany’s engagement band. It explained everything, the whispering, the handholding, the secret meetings. Whitney had only been helping Ashlyn plan her engagement. It seemed so obvious that Carli’s cheeks began burning red with embarrassment and shame.

Before anything else could be said, Jill with the help of Kling and Moe drug the bleeding keeper from the building and out into the waiting car. The rest tried to follow into the vehicle, but Jill’s word stopped them. “I am taking her alone! The rest of you get back in the house and sort this.”

“But-” Ali tried to protest as she stared hopelessly at her girlfriend through the car window.

“No, with any luck the media won’t get wind of this. The less people there the better! I want this all cleared up by the time we get back. Is that clear?” The girls nodded their head mutely as their coach climbed into the now vacated driver’s seat. She didn’t even bother with her seatbelt as the wheels spun kicking gravel up as she sped down the drive towards the nearest 24-hour ER. They were hella expensive, but they were also the least likely place for them to be recognized. Jill knew the one down the road had an MRI machine. With any luck they could be in and out of there within a few hours. She just hoped Ashlyn would be coming with her. If she had to be transferred to a real hospital because of a concussion, she was going to make the rest of the team pay big time.

The girls filed back inside this time with Alex, Tobin, and Christen at their heels. As soon as the door closed, Tobin spoke, “What the hell happened?”

Ali looked at Carli who was close to tears at this point. She didn’t mean to react so violently to Ashlyn cheating on the defender. Something in her just snapped. She hated cheaters, and to think her teammate did that to her friend just made her see red. She had rooted for the two since the beginning and to see it all fall apart had been devastating. Now the only thing that was causing her friend’s relationship turmoil was her. “I….I punched her because I...well...we thought Ashlyn was cheating on Ali with Whitney.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you guys,” asked Christen incredulously. “I may be new here, but I know Ashlyn would never cheat on you, Ali. She loves you more than she loves herself. Anyone with eyes can see that.”

Ali had tears once again streaming down her face. She couldn’t believe how stupid she had been. She let her fears get the best of her. With Ashlyn being transferred to Orlando, she had been letting more and more of her fears build. She knew her girlfriend loved her, but it had just been a crazy thought that wouldn’t leave her mind. She had thought Ashlyn would be happy to finally see her at the national team practice, but the girl had been nervous and sketchy. The only person she seemed to have a real smile around was Whitney. Ali had let her imagination get the better of her. She should have trusted their friend, and more importantly her _girlfriend_. “I know ok. We all messed up!”

* * *

 

**Later that Night**

Jill returned with Ashlyn. After all of this, the keeper was now going to have to room with her so she could keep an eye on her. The blonde was not allowed to go to sleep for the next twenty-four hours. The coach didn’t particularly want to share her room with the younger woman, but knew she had a responsibility for her welfare. The other coaching staff had returned drunk out of their minds leaving her with no other choice but to watch Ashlyn herself. She briefly thought of asking Hope or Becky to switch roommates, but after what had happened Jill wasn’t sure she could trust the other players to leave the keeper alone tonight.

She sent Ashlyn to her room on her own telling her to get her shit and get back to their now shared room. The blonde had been all too pleased to be finally let off the leash. Her coach had been huffing and puffing for hours. Now was her chance for a little respite. Mostly, the blonde just wanted to see Ali and apologize. She didn’t blame her girlfriend. She knew about her insecurities; they both had them.

She got to their shared room and knocked. To her surprise Becky answered; it appeared that everyone who had been in the common room was now piled into her room. “Uhhhh….hey guys.”

Ali was up in a seconds wrapping her arms around the taller girl whispering pleading apologizes over and over like a prayer. Ash wrapped her arms tightly around the girl squeezing her back just as hard. She savored the moment. She knew she’d have to let go eventually, but she just wanted to be with her girlfriend right now. Finally, they pulled apart. Ali looked sheepishly at her girlfriend. “I...I am sorry.”

“No, it was my fault-” Ashlyn began only to be cut off.

“It wasn’t though-” Ali only got a few words out before Ashlyn’s finger covered her lips effectively silencing her.

“Ali, let me finish.” The girl blushed but nodded. Ashlyn tilted her head up so they were looking each other in the eyes. “It is just as much my fault as yours or Carli’s or Whitney’s. I shouldn’t have been so secretive. I was just nervous, but I also know how you get. You worry because I was a player in the past. You think that I will get tired of you but that isn’t going to happen. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Ali Krieger, I want you to be my wife.”

“I want that to, Ash.” She held up her hand where the ring already rested on her finger. “I couldn’t wait. I knew even if you didn’t want me anymore that I wanted you.”

“I could never not want you, babe.” They kissed both tasting the salt of Ali’s tears. Lips moved and just as Ash swiped her tongue on her fiancée’s lip, a cough behind her broke them apart. It was with much embarrassment that they both realized Coach Ellis had grown bored waiting for the keeper and had come to find her.

“Harris, get your shit. We have a long night ahead of us.” She had not yet told everyone about the concussion, but based on her words everyone knew the diagnosis.

Carli had tears in her eyes. “Let her stay with me, I won’t let her go to sleep. I owe her coach. It should be me that watches her tonight.”

“Or me, I promise we won’t even kiss again tonight,” Ali offered hoping the coach wouldn’t take away her fiancée just yet.

Jill considered it for a moment before shaking her head. “I can’t allow an injured player to stay with you lot. Not after what happened.” The team frowned several had extremely embarrassed looks on their faces. Carli had tears falling down her face realizing the depth of what she had done. “But...I can’t stop you if you happen to invade my living space while we are watching a marathon of Keeping Up Appearances.”

Ashlyn groaned. “Come on Coach. Anything but that!”

Jill just smiled, as did the rest of the team. “My room, my choice, Harris.”

* * *

 

 **I did this because an anon on tumblr prompted me. Keep the prompt coming people. They are like my crack. Submit** [ **here** ](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) **.**

**Comments are also great to btw.**


End file.
